New thoughts
by Sydney99
Summary: Sabrina and Puck think they aren't in love. But are they? Can things or people convince them other wise? After Puck kisses Sabrina on the cheek for the first time, Sabrina has many thoughts. The first day of school, a kiss, and new things that happen in the family could change many things.
1. Chapter 1: Birthday

**Hello! I'm Sydney99! This is my first story I have ever written in FanFiction. Hope you like it! PM me and Review my story. Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Birthday**

Today is my 14th birthday! I'm laying in bed right now. . . I'm expecting Puck to do some sort of prank to me today. And I'm correct. As soon as I stood up to get out of my bed I tripped, on a piece of string, and as soon as I tripped blue slime dripped all over me coming from a bucket on the ceiling.

"PUCK!" I yelled as loud as I could. He came out of the corner of my room, laughing loudly.

"That is the best prank I have ever done on you." he laughed the whole time he was saying that. _Ugh! _I thought. _He is so annoying! But yet, so cute! Wait.. Why am I thinking this? Puck is gross, smelly, and dirty. He is not handsome, cute, and awesome._

"Well, I'm going to go shower now. And, I will tell Granny about this!" She stomped off to the bathroom. Sabrina rewashed her hair and body four times. When She was done showering she went to her room to get dressed, which she still shared with Daphne. Daphne was not in the room, probably eating breakfast.

After Sabrina was dressed she walked downstairs to the kitchen. Waffles, bacon, and eggs was on the menu for her birthday today. Daphne and Red were sitting next to each other, across from them was my mom, dad, and granny. Uncle Jake and Briar were sitting on one side of the table. Puck was sitting and the only chair left was next to him and on the other side of the empty chair sat Bella (Bella was Sabrina's enemy, but now there friends. And Bella lives with the Grimms now). Sabrina sat down. She made no eye contact with puck. He smirked.

"Puck, I was expecting you to be nice to Sabrina today." Granny said. "Not pull a prank on her, a nice necklace or flowers would have been nice." Granny finished.

"Yeah, since you and Puck are in love!" said Daphne then her and Red started making kissing faces. Sabrina glared at them.

"We are not in love. Puck smells. Who could love that." Sabrina quickly said. Puck laughed.

"Whatever, stinkbrain. We all know you can't get past my good looks." Puck said with a cheesy smile. He saw Sabrina give him a glare then he said "Me and Sabrina are not in love. Just friends." Puck said. Henry looked relieved.

"Sabrina, after breakfast we have s present for you." Veronica said. Sabrina smiled. Breakfast was finished and cleaned up about 30 minutes later.

Then, they all gathered in the living room to give Sabrina her present.

* * *

Veronica handed Sabrina a box about the seize of a tissue box. Sabrina unwrapped it. She screamed with joy.

"My own cellphone! I'm so excited! Now, me and Bella can text!" Sabrina said.

"Ummm. . . NOT FAIR!" Daphne argued. Everybody ignored her. Uncle Jake and Henry were helping Sabrina turn her phone on and get it activated. Bella was helping and saying the whole time "I knew the whole time what you were getting." Puck, on the other hand, just stood in the corner and watched. he already had a cellphone. Maybe, he should get Sabrina something for her birthday.

For the rest of the day Sabrina was taking Bella's contacts and putting them into her phone, since they were mostly friends from school. They had a birthday dinner for Sabrina, spaghetti and meatballs. After dinner Sabrina climbed up to the roof and sat, letting the wind go through her hair. It was silent for some time. Then, Puck came, Breaking the silence.

"Hey," He said "I have something for you."

_Wow! _Sabrina thought, _He actually got me something for my birthday. Well, this is new._

"Hi! OK. What is it?" Sabrina asked, while smiling.

"Gosh, don't rush me." Puck joked. He took something out of his pocket, and handed it to Sabrina. A bracelet. It had heart and flower charms on it.

"Thanks, Puck. This is really nice and sweet of you. I love it!" Sabrina said, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're welcome. Well, I had to get something for you. Beef brain." He said. _Ugh! Why does he always have ruin a special moment by insulting me? _Sabrina thought.

Puck noticed she looked a little hurt so he quickly said "I'm sorry." Sabrina didn't respond. He quickly kissed her on the cheek then flew away, into the house.

_What. Just. Happened.?_ Sabrina thought. _Puck just kissed me, on the cheek! _She didn't know why, but she felt happy. _I don't like Puck, or do I? _

Sabrina went to bed that night, thinking just that. The next morning she woke to a busy household. It was the first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2: school

**This is my second chapter. I hope everyone likes it!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Sydney99**

**Chapter 2: School**

Today is the first day of School. Sabrina walked down stairs, the house was full of excitement.

"What should I wear?" Bella asked bringing Sabrina a skirt and shirt and a dress.

"I don't know, I don't really care." Sabrina replied

"Fine! I'm wearing the dress." Bella replied back.

"OK. Whatever." Sabrina said.

Everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Eggs and biscuits.

"Good morning!" Puck said walking in. He tugged on a little piece of Sabrina's hair and said "How's your morning going, stink brain?"

"Just fine, before you walked in." Sabrina said. _Puck is acting like nothing happened last night_, Sabrina thought.

"Yeah, Whatever." Puck said while rolling his eyes.

"You kids will be taking the bus today. Daphne and Red stick together today. Sabrina and Bella, you guys can fight over who has Puck as a partner today." Granny said.

"ummm... Sabrina, you can have him." Bella said with disgust

"Why don't we all just stick together today? Us three? You, me, and Puck?" Sabrina suggested.

"Fine." Puck said. "I'm OK with that!" Puck agreed.

"Great!" Bella agreed.

* * *

As they walked into the school the partners all separated. Red and Daphne had art class first. Puck, Sabrina, and Bella all had science first. Sabrina loved science. That was her favorite subject. Puck enjoyed math (although he hated doing work) and Bella really liked writing.

"Welcome to out first class in this semester of science. Today, we will be going over rules, regulations, things I expect from my students, and homework assignments for the year." Said a pretty young woman, named Mrs. Swan. She was in her mid thirties. Puck laughed.

"You won't expect much out of me!" he said. Sabrina rolled her eyes. And Mrs. Swan replied back saying, "I will have NO disrespectful talk in my class." Puck turned from a smile into a blank stare. This time, Sabrina smiled and Bella chuckled a little.

Mrs. Swan taught her class for one hour then the bell rang. The next class was math. As they walked down the hall way Puck was the one to speak first.

"I don't like Mrs. Swan." he complained "She's way to stern." He said making a silly face and Bella laughed

"I like her." Sabrina said as she looked at Puck. Bella nodded in agreement. And puck did a little glare at the two girls. Sabrina smiled and walked into the math class.

The whole day was full of learning math, science, history, art, writing, and grammar. The last class for the high school students was PE, same for the middle school students. The Beast from "beauty and the beast" taught the PE class. Last year, PE was full of learning magic, using wands, and learning to fight for the war. The war was over now. Sabrina was wondering what they would be learning. _Probably soccer, football, and tennis_, she thought. They walked into the school gym and there she saw, what she didn't want to see.

The whole gym was filled with walls at least 6 feet high, set up as a maze or an obstacle course. Sabrina listened to the beast talk.

"You will all be in teams of two. One of your teammates will be blind folded and the other person with have to lead you through with your help. This is a trusting game and a game to see what your ability's are. I have the teams picked out already. Now, everyone go line up against the wall." He explained. "Once I assign you to your partner, you can not switch with someone else. I picked people to be your partner for a reason." He finished with that. Then he started saying names.

"Daphne and Red, Bella and Peter, Sabrina and Puck. Those are the first three groups." The beast said. Sabrina couldn't believe it. She had to be partners with Puck. She was wondering what Puck thought about that when he came up and disturbed her thoughts.

"So, I guess me and you are partners." Puck said.

"I guess. Do you want to be blind folded or do you want me to be bind folded?" Sabrina asked.

"You will be blind folded, slime ball." Puck said while he chuckled. Sabrina rolled her eyes. _Why does he always have to call me a name?! _She thought.

Bella was OK with her partner. It was Peter, as in Peter Pan. Daphne and Red were always happy to be on a team with each other. For the next 20 minutes the Beast called out names to be partners with each other. When it was time to start the game, Sabrina and Puck had to go first. Puck tied the blind fold on Sabrina and he started guiding her through the obstacle course.

"I don't know if I should be trusting you now or if I shouldn't." Sabrina said to break the silence between the two.

"You can trust me." Puck said. He said it calmly, and almost lovingly. Sabrina decided that he was being nice. They successfully finished PE for the first day. Daphne and Red had a little trouble in the obstacle course and Bella and Peter did good.

Puck, Sabrina, Daphne, Red, and Bella all headed home.

**I hope eeveryone is enjoying my story! Please review my story and PM me.**

**-Sydney99  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Sabrina gets a surprise

**Hello! This is the 3rd chapter.**

**-Sydney99  
**

**Chapter 3: Sabrina gets a suprise**

When the kids got home granny, Veronica, Henry, Uncle Jake, and Briar were all hounding the kids on how the day at school was. Daphne spoke up first.

"It was great! In PE me and Red got to be on the same team." Daphne said. Red smiled. Granny gave all the kids a big hug.

"Oh my! You kids are growing up so fast." Granny said, smiling, but with a hint of sadness in her voice. Puck looked surprised.

"Excuse me, old woman! But, I am a teenager! Not. A. Child!" Puck said angrily.

"Puck, I'm sorry. I did not mean it that way. In m eyes, everybody living underneath ,my roof is a child. Considering I'm so old." Granny said chuckling.  
Puck did a half smile and Sabrina padded him on the back.

"Your still a child." Sabrina half whispered to him. Then she winked at him, smiled and ran off to her room.

In Sabrina's room she was doing science. "I need help" Sabrina heard a voice say. It sounded like Pucks. She looked at her door and Puck was standing there, holding his science book.

"OK. I will help you. Come sit." She said patting on her bed to a spot next to her. Puck sat down where she told him to. They worked for about a hour then they heard Sabrina's mom yelling, "Come and eat! Dinner is ready!" She said.

Puck and Sabrina both yelled together, "Coming!" Then they walked down the stairs to eat dinner.

_EWW! _Sabrina thought, _What is_ that?! She was sitting at the table looking at her plate. It was a green and purple pasta. The rest of her family was eating it like it was the best thing ever. Sabrina tasted a bite and gagged. Veronica and granny looked at her curiously.

"Sabrina, are you OK?" Granny asked. Sabrina thought quickly and started stuttering.

"Umm... ya. It's j- just, I- don't. I.. chocked. I choked!" Sabrina said._ How could I tell Granny I hate her food?_ Sabrina thought to herself. Veronica stared at her. Puck smiled, because he knew Sabrina really didn't like the Old Lady's food.

Everybody continued eating and Sabrina just stared at everybody and her food. "Are you going to eat that?" Daphne asked. Sabrina didn't say anything. Then Daphne spoke again.

"I'll eat it for you." Daphne suggested. Sabrina nodded.

"I don't feel so well. Maybe I should go up to my room." Sabrina said. Of course she felt fine. She just didn't want to sit there and stare at everybody for the rest of the dinner.

"Go right ahead, pumpkin." Henry said to her. Sabrina walked up to her room. Climbed through her window and went onto the roof. This is were she likes to hang out by herself. She laid down on the roof and stared into the trees and up at the stars. She laid there for sometime, then she heard foot steps. She didn't look to see who it was, so she just laid and looked up. Puck came and laid right next to her. _Well, this is_ weird,Sabrina thought.

"I like you." Puck said, breaking the silence.

"WHAT?!" Sabrina said, sitting up to look into his face.

"You heard me. Please, don't make me say it again." Puck said back to her, sitting up to be even with her.

"OK." Was all Sabrina could say.

"Do you like me?" Puck asked. _Oh, boy! He's moving way to fast into this,_ Sabrina thought.

"Umm. Yes." Sabrina quickly said.

"Do you want to go to lunch with me tomorrow?" He asked.

"Tomorrow is school. What about tomorrow morning before school? We can wake up early and go to the park and hang out." Sabrina said. Puck nodded.

"So, are we, like dating?" Puck asked.

"Ya, I guess. But let's keep it a secret. Don't tell anyone. Especially dad he'll get so mad. And not Daphne, she will be all like 'I told you so'" Sabrina said.

"OK. We are secretly dating. I like it, beef stick." Puck said. Sabrina smiled. Then Puck lightly pressed his lips against hers. Sabrina was shocked so she didn't really kiss back. Puck broke away and walked back inside. Sabrina was left standing on the roof. After a few minutes she walked inside and laid down on her bed.

* * *

She fell asleep for about two hours and when she woke it was 9:00 o'clock. She walked downstairs and heard granny and her mother and father talking in the living room. She stayed behind a wall so they couldn't see her, she wanted to see what they were talking about.

"I'm running out of money." She heard granny say. "Either you two, or the kids will have to get jobs." Granny explained.

"Well, I help out in the school. But, that's only volunteering. I can talk to Snow about getting paid since she is the principle." Sabrina heard her mother say.

"I'm writing my book, and when that is done we'll have plenty of money." Sabrina heard her father say.

"Yes, but those things don't pay for things right now." Granny said. "Puck and Sabrina, and maybe even Bella must get some sort of job." Granny told Henry and Veronica.

"I will take Puck and Sabrina to go and find a job at a farm or a grocery store or something tomorrow. I'll take them out of school for the day." Henry said.

Sabrina gasped! _How could I get a job?! I'm 14 years old! I don't have_ time, She thought. She turned around and stomped back up stairs. She hoped nobody heard her. She didn't want to talk to anybody so when Bella came to talk to her Sabrina said,

"Not now." Sabrina said, Bella sighed.

"Fine, whatever. What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"You can't tell anybody, but I heard the grownups talking and granny said were running low on money, and me and Puck have to get jobs to help out." Sabrina explained.

"Oh. Stinks for you." Bella said. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time! Don't you see? I have a life!" Sabrina said.

"You have no life, you can only have a life if it's full of fashion and cool things. And... I don't mean to be rude, but you have neither one of those." Bella said.

"UGH! I'm going to bed." Sabrina said. Now, She was really mad. The anger was boiling up inside her and she just wanted to scream. She stuck her face inside her pillow and screamed as loud as she could. She eventually drifted off to sleep, still wearing her jeans and blue t-shirt.

* * *

**I Hope everybody liked my 3rd chapter! Please review it! :)**

**BTW, I don't know if I will be able to write another chapter for a couple of days. I'm really busy.**

**-Sydney99**


	4. Chapter 4: for your information

**Hello! Just so you know, my story takes place after the Ever After War. **

**So, some things may seem a little different or out of character.**

**-sydney99**


	5. Chapter 5: What else is new?

**This is chapter 5. Enjoy! (Chapter 4 was some info stuff).**

**-Sydney99**

**Chapter 5: What else is new?  
**

Sabrina woke up early. It was 6 a.m. and she walked down stairs. Her and Puck were going to the park for a little "date" this morning. She found Puck sitting on the couch half sleeping.

"You ready?" She asked Puck, as she shoved him on the shoulder. Puck jerked awake, surprised.

"Oh, I didn't here you coming. And yes, I'm ready." Puck said back to Sabrina rubbing his shoulder.

They both grabbed an apple and gently opened the front door, and stepped outside. It was a chilly morning and Sabrina shivered. Puck picked her up and he flew her off to the park. Sabrina enjoyed the moment, as Puck held her in his arms and she could feel the wind going through her hair. They flew for about ten minutes then Puck stopped and flew down. He landed directly on the playground platform. Sabrina smiled at him and started eating her apple.

"Well, this is interesting." Sabrina said, not knowing what else to say. The situation was kinda awkward for her. Puck nodded in agreement.

"Ya, is this supposed to be fun? 'Cause I'm bored out of my head." Puck said. "But, it is nice to be with you." He said as he smiled at her. Sabrina blushed and smiled back at him as she nodded her head.

"Puck, I have to tell you something." Sabrina said.

"OK. What is it?" Puck asked.

"I heard granny and my parents talking last night. Everybody is getting low on money and my dad is taking me and you out of school today so we can get a job at a store or a farm." Sabrina explained. Puck just about exploded.

"WHAT?!" He yelled. " 'Brina, I am a king, a trickster king. I do not WORK!" He explained to Sabrina. Of course Sabrina heard him say this almost every other day, so she knew what he would say. "What else could happen around here that's new?"

"I know. I'm not that happy about it either.", Sabrina muttered. They both sat there for a minute, just thinking about work.

"I know what. We can work at the library. Organize books, dust shelves." Puck explained, but Sabrina finished for him, "Vacuum the floors at the end of the school days in the library and help elementary school students with any questions they have in school." Sabrina said.

"Umm. . . You can help elementary school students. Dusting shelves is already to much for a king." Puck said, giving a cheesy smile. Sabrina laughed, then sat down and leaned against a wall next to the playground slide. Puck sat down next to her. He smiled at her then quickly kissed her on the lips, and Sabrina kissed back. Puck grabbed her hand and held it rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. Sabrina let him, and she relaxed and then they started talking about what there favorite classes in school were and what they would do over Christmas break, which was in two months.

* * *

After about two hours eight o'clock came around the corner and Puck grabbed Sabrina like a baby and flew her back home. They were met by Henry, who was sitting out on the front porch.

"Where have you two been?" Sabrina's father asked very sternly. "We have been worried sick." He said.

"Sorry dad. We just went for a little fly to the park." Sabrina said. She wanted to tell her dad about working in the library for money.

"Well, go get ready. You two don't have school today. Were going to look for a job." Henry said.

"We know. But, what if we worked in the library? Cleaned shelves and organized books?" Puck asked Henry.

"No. The school would not pay two 14 year old's to do that." Henry explained. He noticed that Sabrina looked a little upset about it. "We will leave in five minutes" He finished as he walked back inside.

In the house all the other kids were getting ready to leave for school. All the classes started at nine o'clock so most were ready to leave. Uncle Jake walked in to the room.

"'Brina! When you get home today from looking for a job, there is something I want to do with you." Uncle Jake said. Sabrina nodded as in saying "OK" and she walked up stairs, grabbed her sneakers and ran back down stairs to see that everybody had left and Puck and her dad were waiting by the door for her. They all went outside, got into the car and headed for a new job.

They drove for 20 minutes and stopped, pulled in front of a big house and parked. An older gentleman, probably in his early fifties, came out onto the front porch.

"Hello, and welcome!" he said "I am the Little Farmer." He said. Sabrina smiled, he was the farmer from the story "The Little Farmer". Sabrina knew if Daphne was here she would be biting her fist like she always does when she's excited. "Actually, my real name is Johnie." The farmer explained.

"Hello, Johnie, I am Henry. This is my daughter Sabrina and her friend, Puck." Henry said. As he introduced Puck and Sabrina they each shook Johnie's hand. "We want to know if your looking for helper's around this farm." Henry said.

"Well, actually I do need help around here! Stacking hay, bathing animals, cleaning stalls." Johnie said. Sabrina made a face that explained 'gross' and Puck said "cool! Horse poop!".

"I'll pay each of you 10 dollars an hour." Johnie said "Come after school Monday-Wednesday from 4-6." Johnie said.

"Thank you so much, Johnie!" Henry said. After that, Johnie gave them an hour tour of the farm, then they had lunch at the farm and Puck tried to "play" with the pigs as Sabrina laughed at him.

Around one o'clock they all got in the car and headed home.

* * *

When they were home Sabrina took a quick shower, barely even washing her hair thoroughly because she new Uncle Jake wanted to do something with her. Sabrina loved doing things with her uncle, especially when they were surprises. She got dressed and ran down stairs to her uncle.

"Aha! There you are, now go put on a jacket. It's chilly outside and then get in the car. Were going for a drive." He said. "I have not had fun with you in a long time." He explained. Puck looked at him, he was jealous. Puck wanted to have Sabrina all to herself.

Sabrina and Uncle Jake were in the car, just driving. Then Uncle Jake pulled into the woods and stopped. They both got out of the car.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked, half whispering.

"I want to talk to you." Uncle Jake said "About Bella." Uncle Jake explained.

"Wait. . . What do you mean?" Sabrina asked.

"Me and Briar want to adopt her. To be our daughter." He said.

"But then. . . Me and her would be cousins." Sabrina said.

"Well, 'Brina, right now your technically sisters. You always hang out and you live together." He said

"We are not sisters. Number one, she is way to girly to even be a cousin for me. And number two, we are NOT even close to being SISTERS!" Sabrina technically yelled in his face. She hated when people compared her and Bella as being sisters.

"OK. Sorry. I just wanted to see how you felt about it. We love Bella, and she needs a mother and father." Uncle Jake said. Now Sabrina felt bad.

"OK. I'm sorry too. I understand what you mean. She does need parents. I remember when me and Daphne went two years without them." Sabrina said quietly. "I think it would be kinda fun to be cousins with Bella." Sabrina said, not really meaning it, but just saying it to make her uncle happy.

They both got back in the car, got an ice cream cone, and went back home. It was four o'clock and everybody was home. Bella gave Puck and Sabrina homework that had to be done for tomorrow's school day. Puck and Sabrina both went up stairs and went in Sabrina's room to the the work. They worked until dinner time. Then they both helped clean the kitchen, they did a little more homework, kissed each other on the cheek goodnight and Puck left the room to go to his then they both went to bed.

While Sabrina was laying in her bed she thought to herself, _What else is new? _Then she shut her eyes, and drifted off into sleep.

**I hope you all liked it! BTW, I will not be able to right another chapter for about a week maybe. My brother is coming in town.**

**Thanks!  
**

**-Sydney99  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry I have not posted another chapter yet. I've been really busy! **

**-Sydney99**

**Chapter 6:**

When Sabrina woke up, she found Daphne not in the room. Instead, she found Puck. He was sitting on the end of her bed, starring at her.

"What do you want?" She groaned, she was so tired. "Where is everybody?"

"Oh, well, good morning to you too, sweet heart." He said while he smiled and winked at her. Sabrina smiled back.

"Sorry," She replied "I'm really tired." She finished as she yawned.

"It's OK. Well, Granny, Daphne, Red, Briar, and Veronica went to the store." Puck said. "And, your dad and Henry are still asleep." He said.

"Oh." Sabrina said. Today was Saturday. No school, but plenty of homework to do. "So, todya do you want to work on homework or something together?" Sabrina asked.

Puck made a disgusted face "Ugh! Homework!" Sabrina gave him the look. "Fine, I guess there's nothing else to do." He finished.

Sabrina shoved Puck out of her room and she got dressed, grab her books, and met him in the kitchen to eat breakfeast and do homework.

"Wow! It's 9:30 already!" She said, "I wanted to wake up by 8, and get an early start." Sabrina said.

"Hey, it's OK! We'll get it done!" Puck reminded her.


End file.
